Vinyl
By Terrarian Pony Episode 3: Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Meeting Octavia's Parents Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Season 1; Ep. 4: Octavia's Proposal Episode 5: Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: A Second Chance Story: Octavia woke up from her nap on the couch, and found Vinyl snoring atop her chest. Tavi had woken up like this before, and as usual, she pushed Vinyl off of her, sending her soundly sleeping body to the floor. How Vinyl could still sleep after that, she had no idea. She rubbed her eyes, and got up herself, and sleepily wobbled to the kitchen. She made some coffee, and made sure to have marshmallows in it, though she would never do that around Vinyl, and drank it, feeling much more awake. She then heard noises coming from where Vinyl is, and walked over slowly to listen in. Vinyl:" No... mmm... don't take Symphony away." "Who is Symphony?" Tavi wandered, almost feeling jealous when she heard the possible name of another mare. Or could this mare be family of Vinyl's? She wasn't sure. Octavia stayed low, and crawled towards Vinyl's face, seeming curious. Vinyl:" NO! Get away from her! SYMPHONY!!!" She was still sleeping, but tears filled her eyes. She seemed to have a mixed expression of worry, and anger. Then, without warning, Vinyl punched Octavia in the nose, sending her into the living room table, breaking it, and making her nose bleed as well. Octavia:" Owowowowowow." The sound of Octavia in distress woke Vinyl Scratch, and she immediately jumped to her hooves, and ran to Octavia's side. Vinyl:" Oh sweet Celestia, are you ok Tavi?" Octavia smiled, seeming pleased that she was worried for her. Octavia:" Y-yes. B-but, I think I need to go to the hospital, I have... splinters everywhere. So Vinyl brought Tavi to the hospital, and the doctor pulled the splinters, and bandaged her mid-body area. Octavia was glad it was over, and the doctors finally let Vinyl in as long as she promised not to freak out. That did not happen however, as when she was let in, she immediately started asking what had happened, and if she was hurt too badly. The doctors dragged her out again until she was calm, and Pinkie Promised to behave. She was then let in, and Octavia smiled when she found that Vinyl wasn't hounding her with questions, and that she was able to finally get out of her medical bed. Octavia:" Hey dear." Vinyl:" Uh... hey babe. Wha- what happened?" Octavia grimaced. Octavia:" You, uh..." Octavia didn't know how to put it. Octavia:" Well, let's see... you... kinda... punch my face." Vinyl's headed tilted. Vinyl:" Why would I do that?" Octavia" You see... you were alseep, um... talking in your sleep by the way, and you said some... interesting things." Vinyl gulped. Vinyl:" Wha- what kind of... interesting things?" A nervous frown spread on her face as she bit her own lip. Octavia:" Well Vinyl... who's Symphony?" Vinyl couldn't have looked more distraught. Vinyl:" She was..." Vinyl didn't look Octavia in the eyes. She did everything she could to avoid looking at the grey mare since the mention of that name. Vinyl:" Ho dear Luna... I can't talk about. I just wanna forget that name and move on with my life, is that so hard to ask?" Octavia was shocked when Vinyl broke down crying. Vinyl:" Why didn't Luna come to my dream in the first place? Why did my dream have to consist of that particular moment?" Tavi slowly stroked the unicorn's electric blue mane. Vinyl had hugged Octavia, careful not to hurt her any further. Vinyl:" I'm sorry Octavia. I just can't tell you. I did something really stupid, and... and I lost somepony." Octavia stroked even slower. Octavia:" You can tell me. Nopony is in the room anymore." Vinyl: "No! I-I mean no. I can't say anything. I want to, but... but..." Octavia kissed Vinyl's cheek, making her blush. Octavia:" You don't have to tell me now." The grey earth pony then frowned. Octavia:" But one of these days I am going to expect the full story from you, and you are going to tell me. Ok?" Vinyl nodded, her lips now quivering, tears falling rapidly down her face, and her eyes clenched shut to avoid eye contact. Octavia had never seen Vinyl this upset before. She hugged the unicorn's neck tight, but Vinyl didn't hug back. The white mare was too busy wallowing. "Oh Vinyl." Octavia though. "What had happened to you?" The mares didn't talk on the way home. Octavia just took glances at her lover, however, Vinyl was for some reason too ashamed of herself to even look at the mare she fell in love with. Octavia:" I'm sorry Vinyl." Vinyl, much to Octavia's suprise, stopped, planting all four of her hooves firmly in the ground, eyes lowered down at them. At first Octavia thought Vinyl must have been sleeping standing up. She did that when she got bored of conversation. However, this was much worse. Octavia:" V... vinyl?" Then out of nowhere, Vinyl said in the most furious voice Octavia had ever heard from Vinyl, "You wanna know what happened so badly? Fine!" Vinyl looked up at her lover, rage in her eyes. Octavia had never felt scared of Vinyl before, but she certainly is now. Vinyl:" Once upon a time, there was a stupid unicorn! One day that stupid unicorn had met a stallion, and got irresponsible, and ended up pregnant!" Vinyl's eye had tears in them now. Vinyl:" The filly was the most beautiful thing the stupid unicorn had ever seen, and she never left the filly by herself before. That is until one day, the stupid unicorn went to a party, with her daughter, and ended up losing her in the crowd. When she found her, the filly was in the mare's bathroom, with a knife in her neck, and the stupid unicorn had to bury her own daughter, because she was stupid, and let her daughter die!!!" Vinyl collapsed to the ground, crying. Octavia's eye were wide in shock. She was suprised to hear that Vinyl once had a daughter. Octavia:" Come on, Vinyl. Let's go home, and get you calmed down." And without another word, Vinyl followed Octavia, holding her hoof, head down in shame. They made it home, and Octavia sat with Vinyl on the sofa. Vinyl:" Sorry Octavia." Octavia:" It's alright, Vinyl. Things happen. And you were right. What you did was stupid, and careless." Tavi then gave a small smile at the unicorn. Octavia:" Then again, a lot of things you do are stupid, and careless." Vinyl:" Way to rub it in." Octavia chuckled, despite herself. Octavia:" Listen Vinyl, we've had a rough day. I want you to take a shower, and calm yourself." Vinyl:" Yeah, alright." Without hesitaion, Vinyl left to go take a nice hot shower. Octavia on the other hoof, had an idea. She went into the bedroom, and found a photo album with a sign that said, "Vinyl's private photos, don't touch. EVER!" Octavia listened, making sure Vinyl was in the shower before opening the binder, and seeing an entire collection of photos of Vinyl, and small filly that looks just like her, except with purple eyes, and a flame designed guitar for a cutie mark. Octavia:" So this is Symphony." She looked through the entire album. She had plenty of time since Vinyl was usually in the shower for about an hour when she was depressed. Octavia looked at a photo of Vinyl with the small foal in her hooves wrapped in a blanket, and tears were in the mares eyes. She looked so... happy. Of course Vinyl had always looked so happy, but she had never looked this happy. It was clear that this was a picture of the day Vinyl had given birth to Symphony. Octavia smiled, taking in the impossible sight of Vinyl Scratch seeming so joyful. Suddenly, the photo was swiftly lifted from her hoof, and she gasped at the the sight of Vinyl, staring angrily at her. Octavia knew Vinyl didn't want her to look inside that binder, but now it was too tempting. Octavia:" Vinyl... I... I can explain. P-please, don't be mad. I..." Vinyl sighed, rubbing eyes calmly. Vinyl:" I told you I didn't want you looking at that." Octavia:" I... I know. I just wanted to see... don't be angry Vinyl... please." Vinyl wasn't angry though, just very, very disapointed. She levitated the picture to her eyes, and sniffed sadly, but smiled. Vinyl:" The day she was born, I felt so happy. She was so beautiful. She was the only pony that could make me that happy." Vinyl started tearing up again, every tear drop releaving her of her stress. Vinyl:" When she was there, I couldn't help but give my best smile." Vinyl frowned. Vinyl:" She was my daughter, and I let her down. It may have been another pony's knife that stabbed her, but in the end, it was my stupidity that got her killed." Octavia:" I'm sorry, Vinyl." Vinyl:" Me too. I was an irresponsible parent, and I didn't deserve a filly like her." Octavia:" Vinyl... I think... I think you gave her a wonderful life, and that's what counts." She looked over the photos again, pointing out a few, to make her point. Octavia:" I mean look at these. Teaching her magic, playing music together, taking her to a hoofball game. In every one of these picture she looks like she's having fun. You made her happy. That's not irresponsible." Vinyl looked at the album and smiled. Vinyl:" Yeah... you're right. She does look happy." One of her tears fell on a photo of Symphony putting her rump in the air, showing off her new cutie mark. Vinyl:" I was so proud of her when she got her guitar cutie mark, it's too bad she died before even had a concert. But she loved playing her guitar, and I loved playing with her." Octavia:" Do you still have it?" Vinyl looked up in confusion. Octavia:" The guitar?" Vinyl blinked. Then walked out of the room, and soon walked back in with a well-preserved guitar in it's case. She opened it up, and showed it to Octavia. It had flames on it, just like the one on Symphony's cutie mark. Vinyl:" I keep it preserved so it doesn't collect so much dust or fall apart. I kept it to remember her by. Sometimes though, I feel her warmth when I hold it." Octavia:" How do you play it." Vinyl blinked again, confused. Vinyl:" I don't. Symphony was better at this thing than I was." Octavia:" Well she had to learn her talent from somepony." Vinyl:" I dunno, but she was amazing." Vinyl looked down at her hooves. Vinyl:" Dang it, I miss that filly." Octavia:" Can I give it a try?" At first, Vinyl seemed suprised. Then, with much reluctance, she trusted Octavia not to damage it. Octavia did a few plucks of the strings, and screwed up her face at the awful noise she made with the instrument. Vinyl also had to admit that Octavia wasn't nearly as good as Symphony. Octavia placed the guitar back in the case, and stared at it. Octavia:" Maybe I could find somepony to teach me. Then again, it's not my style of instrument. I'm better with a piano than with that." Vinyl raised a brow. Vinyl:" Since when do you play piano." Octavia blushed. Octavia:" It's... a side talent." Later that night, Octavia had an idea to go the same cake restaurant, where Vinyl got Octavia the perfect cake, unknown to Vinyl, that Octavia would have a special cake for her as well. Octavia set the cake down on the table, a piece of the cake already sliced. Vinyl stared at Octavia, confused. Octavia:" That piece is yours." Vinyl shrugged, then levitated her fork, and bit down on something hard. Vinyl:" Ow!" She then spit out something gold, and ring shaped. Vinyl:" What the hay? How did that get in there?" Octavia smiled and bit her lip, turning the cake around to show a message written in frosting on the side that said "Will You Marry Me, Vinyl Scratch?" Vinyl's eyes went wide as she suddenly realized that the object that she bit down on was an engagement ring. Her eyes watered, and she smiled. Vinyl:" Y-yes. YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!!!" Everypony in the restraurant started cheering for them, as if they knew about the whole thing. The two mares then shared a kiss. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions